when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy Loud
"Whoa! Watch out! Oh. That's just an ordinary pale-skinned, black-haired girl. She's not that scary after all since she's now the Supreme Commander of the South Vietnam, despite her young age." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Southeast Asian Dilemma Lucy Loud is the former Supreme Commander of the South Vietnam,was the Supreme Guerrilla Commander of Viet Cong and Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnam She would wield the following weapons: an M16 rifle, an MAC-10, an M1911 pistol, a combat knife and an M14 rifle, but upon the downfall of Henry John Hoang and the aftermath of the Ducanger Revolution, she would add the following weapons to wield along with the pre-Viet Cong membership ones to keep: an AK-47, a PPSh-41, a Heckler & Koch P30, an AKM, an RPK, a TT pistol and a bamboo stick. Biography At 8 years old, Lucy is the fifth-youngest child of the Loud family, and the oldest of Lincoln's five younger sisters. Her most annoying habit is popping up and scaring people, which is a running gag in the series. Along with Lincoln, she's the quietest out of all the Loud siblings. Personality Lucy is a gloomy, cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl, who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and laughs in a The Loud House episode, "Heavy Meddle," along with her sisters, after knowing about Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time (as opposed to her usual smirking), like in another The Loud House episode, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House," where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings, and in another The Loud House episode, "In Tents Debate," where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach." She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. However, unlike in The Loud House, Lucy is more religious and is a devout Muslim and Christian. She has a huge interest in the Quran and patriotic, and is loving to Allah,Christian and the latter's prophet, Muhammad, because Indonesia is mostly Muslim but Vietnamese poet can make her poems to be good, plus Joko Widodo, the President of the Republic of Indonesia that she serves, is also a Muslim and Christian. She serves as an patriotic commander to South Vietnamese. Lucy also smiles from time to time and is also compassionate towards Indonesian military,Vietnamese military and government officials. Not only love Indonesia and ASEAN,she has an Vietnamese cultures,loving South Vietnam and Viet Cong to against her enemies,even have high guerrilla skills and former against Rubyism.Soon,she will have more patriotic,her Viet Cong strength to make her to learn guerrilla tactical,which she become smart by guerrilla skills and could lead South Vietnam and Viet Cong Appearances Lucy also wears a clothes of President of Republic of Vietnam, which illustrates her love for South Vietnam (and presumably the Vietnamese culture and its heritage, and even the Association of Southeast Asian Nations).Also,she will wear Viet Cong green uniform and Viet Cong boonie hat,which her patriotic for Viet Cong and Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnam Category:Animated Characters Category:Black-Haired Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Politicians Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Survivors Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Viet Cong Characters Category:Viet Cong Members Category:South Vietnamese Characters